


I Just Burped

by okbutlikefu



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, It Gets Worse, Just a joke, M/M, Parody, Please don’t take this seriously, even joyce price, even rose amber, first chapter is relatively normal, girlboss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutlikefu/pseuds/okbutlikefu
Summary: sera gearhardt is eager to get back in rachels life, which means starting her life again. she never expected to stumble upon joyce price after all these years.
Relationships: Joyce Price/Sera gearhardt
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

it all started after sera came back into rachels life. she seemed to have fully recovered from hard drugs and felt compelled to be back in her daughters life. so that's what she did. she stormed into james life with a lawyer ready to get some custody over rachel. james agreed to this on one condition, she get a job and succeed in said job. there wasn't many places in arcadia bay to get a job, so sera chose a small diner called the two whales. 

that brings us here, sera walked into the diner with an application she had filled out online, then printed. a woman approached her and they locked eyes. she could never forget that face. joyce price. the best partner she's ever had. her and joyce had dated for two years in college, until sera's father had caught sera on the phone with her on a late night while she was visiting home. he stopped paying her college fees so she was forced to come back home where he abused her for 'being a disgrace'. she forced herself to marry her highschool ex-boyfriend james, and forget it all. but she had never forgotten joyce's wonderful personality.

"i- oh my goodness, is that you sera?" joyce spoke in her sweet southern tone. sera can't help the tears that brim in her eyes, she never did stop loving joyce. "joyce, i didn't know you lived in arcadia bay." "i moved here right after... right after college." she seemed to struggled the last part. "speaking of college, do you think we could meet up for coffee after your shift? i really need to talk to you." joyce smiled slightly, "of course, my shift ends in an hour." "see you then." sera slowly walked away to the woman at the cash register. 

once sera's interview had been scheduled, she waited on the bench outside for joyce. she had to prepare herself for this conversation. she hadn't seen joyce in so many years. getting with james never filled that hole in her heart. she grew impatient. 

joyce stuffed her apron into her purse and snorted a quick line of coke then walked out of the diner ready to have a painful conversation. "do you have a place in mind?" she asked sera. "no not really, i've only been in town a few days." "okay thats fine, i know a place where we can talk." 

joyce ended up taking sera to the little shore cafe on walnut street. they had a great conversation and sera was able to explain herself explaining that, no, she didn't ghost joyce, but was forced to abandon her. joyce was understanding, although she struggled to pay attention as the cocaine was making her antsy. they caught up on life and sera told her the reason she had come back to arcadia bay in the first place, for her daughter. joyce was amazed to discover her daughter was rachel, the girl that chloe had been attached to the past two weeks. joyce found herself catching feelings for sera all over again, her love never went away. before leaving, they arranged to meet up again later this week and joyce would show sera around town.


	2. chapter 2

8 months later  
sera and joyce had officially been dating for 8 months. they easily fell back into their old rhythm and were stronger than ever, although it was hard for joyce to adjust to sera's frequent violent farting that occurred while she was sleeping. around two weeks ago, they made the big decision to move in together.

rachel was downright terrified. her and chloe had stopped talking 8 months ago when their mothers had started dating. at first they were fine, but they both had feelings for each other which felt weird since they were supposed to be sisters. they both came to the conclusion that they needed a break for them to both lose feelings. for their mother's sake. rachel was currently scared because her mom had told her earlier that week that they were moving in with joyce and chloe. rachel still hadn't gotten over chloe. she was certainly not ready to share a room with her. she couldn't just simply move in with her dad, he was intolerable after rose had left him. all he did was drink and talk about how terrible everything in his life is. rachel had no more time left to worry, as sera was calling her name to leave their home officially. 

upon arriving, rachels heart was beating through her chest. maybe it won't be that bad, maybe rachel will just be able to ignore her feelings and be friends with chloe. 

one week later

all of rachels fears ended up being completely false. rachel hadn't had this much fun in so long. she spent the days hanging out with chloe and waking up to an amazing breakfast every morning. 

on this particular night, she was on the top bunk of their bed trying to fall asleep. she had heard chloe crawl under the bed earlier to tend to her eggs. it was especially cold this night, it might not have been so cold if she was wearing clothes but that's weird. rachel had been extremely gassy all night and was seriously shaking the bed right now, chloe scolded her a few times. after one extremely violent burp, the door burst open to reveal sera standing in the doorway  
naked and very concerned. rachel sat straight up in the bed very quickly. "did you just moan?" sera asked out of breath as if she had ran here. "no i just burped." "oh. okay." sera turned around and left the room.

joyce felt sera sit back on the bed, "can you go tell chloe goodnight for me?" sera sighed, "i just got back here, can you?" joyce got up from bed, also naked, (it was kind of normal in this household) and quite literally flew over to chloe and rachels room. she walked in and didn't see chloe anywhere. instead she popped her head up and said goodnight to rachel. she noticed rachel was shivering. "are you cold?" joyce asked with concern. "no i'm just recovering from heroine, it gives you the chills sometimes." joyce said, "okay, i'll go get you some cold medicine." when she returned from the bathroom with medicine, chloe was back in her bed. "where were you?" "jesus christ mom i was checking on my eggs in the incubator" chloe said while rolling her eyes. "sorry honey" joyce gave rachel the medicine and went back to bed.


	3. chapter 3

that same night, there was a certain man seeking revenge. a very angry man. also a very hairy man because he hasn't shaved in a few weeks. that mans name is James Amber. he had been angry over the entire sera situation for months. after being inspired by sera dating joyce, rose had left james for a woman. he was extremley mad at this. he was not raised to accept homosexuality and he will not tolerate it. it isn't too late to fix rachel, she's still 17. all he needs to do is destroy the rest of them.

that is his mission for tonight. he is outside the price family residents house searching for a window on ground level. he peeked through a window that looked to be the kitchen. he opened the window and crawled through. upon getting half his body in, he fell onto a pile on dishes. stupid cluttered lesbians. as a father, the dishes being a mess infuriated him to another level. a dangerous level. he started hyperventilating very violently and his vision blurred. he let out a viscous roar and started flinging dishes against the wall. this is unacceptable. it's bad enough they're all gay but now they have to be messy too? as more dishes shattered against the floor, he felt his anger dissipate. his curiousness led him to exploring the house. it seemed normal, besides the alarming amount of Claritin Chewables, and the few needles strewn about the floor. he stepped into the room next to the living room and was blown away. in here was an at home hospital room. it was complete with wheelchair accessibility and all. after peeking at all the advanced technology, he spotted a wheelchair in the corner. his inner child popped out as he jumped into the wheelchair and rode out of the room. he started giggling very loudly because he was having a blast.

upstairs, seras eyes flew open. was that... giggling she heard? she stayed still and listened. her suspicions were confirmed and she heard manly giggling coming from downstairs. she recognized this giggling to be very twink-ish. she knew that giggling anywhere. james.

james was now having a full on blast doing wheelies in the living room. he was by the glass door on his 12th wheelie when he saw sera standing very angrily in the kitchen doorway.   
"i see you don't have a lifeguard here at your beach." sera seemed to have no control over herself as she said this. james felt the copious amounts of claritin kicking in. he felt something rumbling in his pants. the pain he felt was unmatched to anything he'd felt before. once the movement had stopped, he opened his zipper and saw two voluptuous pussy lips. before he had much time to rationalize this, the lips started flapping very aggressively and he lifted off the ground. his thick ass was stuck in the wheelchair so it moved with him. he suddenly flew right and busted through the glass door into the backyard. sera pulled a shotgun out of her left eye socket and started firing shots at james. before she could hit him, he had soared away.


	4. Chapter 4

sera grunted and threw the shotgun to the ground. she decided to deal with this in the morning and went to bed even though the entire fucking door was shattered. 

rachel startled awake as she heard a scream. the screaming kept continuing, it was coming from downstairs. rachel put on her slippers and went downstairs. the first thing she saw was joyce leaning on sera for support as she sobbed. she turned to her right and saw chloe kneeling on the floor holding a singular wheelchair wheel. "brenda..." chloe whimpered. "oh, brenda, no, no! please, not her!" chloe ran to the kitchen sink and started dry heaving. she ended up just cutting her face on broken dishes in the sink. joyce ran to chloes side and held her. "chloe..." she whispered. "brenda... why?" chloe sobbed. "i'm sorry, chloe. i'm so sorry..." "i loved her so much... how can she be broken? what kind of world does this? who does this?" chloe crumbled to the floor. joyce suddenly stood straight up and cleared her throat. "but i crumble completely when you cryyyyy... it seems like once again you've had to greet me with goodbyeeeee" chloe was so serenaded that she had forgotten about the wheelchair incident. "okay. now who wants some breakfast?" joyce said with a kind smile. she opened the cabinet and noticed something extremely wrong. her favorite pot was gone. the hole in the wall joyce could handle. but this, this is a whole new level of anger. 

sera watched joyce curiously as she stood frozen in front of the open counter. "joyce? are you alright" a sudden ear piercing scream rang out from joyce. what followed was unintelligible wails as she pounded her fist on the counter. joyce turned around and sera was mortified. her skin appeared to have a green tint to it. with another blood curdling scream, joyce's clothes ripped off of her and she became very buff and tall. sera had only seen this happen to her once before, they called it julk. sera quickly went to the door and opened it releasing julk into the wild. was this a bad idea? maybe. that wasn't a huge concern to them because they had a man to find.

today was the beginning of the time frame that chloes eggs may hatch, so she needed to set aside her grief and be there for her soon-to-be-born children. 

while she was sitting over them, she couldn't help the immense amount of tears that flowed from her eyes. they got all over one of the eggs but chloe figured it's fine. 

sera had called about 6 different construction companies to see which one could come fix the wall. almost all of them called her a slur and hung up. the other one didn't answer. she determined that it must be a sign from the universe to take charge and fix it herself. 

after 3 hours sera had made no progress on the wall nor did she know how to fix a fucking wall so she turned to using ramen. surprisingly the ramen worked very efficiently and the hole was fixed fairly quickly. "HASHTAG GIRLBOSS!!!" rachel screamed from the corner.


	5. chapter 5

sera had just finished fixing the wall, now she had settled down with a pack of claritin and a brand new episode of judge judy. sera had always loved judge judy bc milf (gilf) alert.

not too long later, joyce walked through the door with arms full of groceries. "i made it home without my husband dying this time." joyce said as she jigged her little milf body around the room. 

time seemed to stop as dancing queen by ABBA boomed from the walls and joyce started to sway. joyce ran and slid under the table, when she emerged from the other side she had undergone a wardrobe changed and was now dressed for a 90s themed dance. "and when you get the chancceee... YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEENNNNN, YOUNG AND SWEET, ONLY SEVENTEEN"  
joyce hopped up onto the kitchen counter and started tap dancing to the beat. "DANCING QUEENNN... FEEL THE BEAT FROM THE TAMBOURINE, OH YEAH!" a sudden yell erupted from the stairs. "STOP DANCING MY EGGS ARE HATCHING." chloe said out of breath. she looked to be sobbing also. rachel ran out of the garage. "the eggs are hatching?? oh my god i'm coming." they both ran up the stairs. sera turns to the right and joyce is already back in her normal clothes. "so... do you want some breakfast?" before sera can even think about answering the milf, screams sounded from upstairs. they both turned to the stairs and were absolutely mortified when five little humans ran down the stairs. they were about eight inches tall and all looked exactly like chloe, they even had her blue hair. they were all screaming, probably because they were born thirty seconds ago and had no idea what was going on. "oh my gaw... chloe come get your kids." joyce yelled up the stairs. all the children ran to sera and started humping her leg. chloe sprinted down the stairs and over to sera. she carefully scooped up the babies and went back upstairs. "what the fuck was that joyce." sera said to her. "idk tbh."

upstairs chloe had all the children in her hand while rachel comforted her. "chloe i... i wanted to talk to you about something." chleo nodded, telling her to continue. "i wanna tun away from here. start a family with you. i've always wanted to." chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had wanted the same thing. "where to?" she questioned. "you tell me, what uniquely twisted location does chloe price plus rachel amber plus five children equal?" chloe pondered for a second. "how about, you show me LA?" "perfect." rachel then started twirling around chloes bedroom very strangely. she was just giggling to herself and it looked really weird. "rachel, stop." rachel looked at her   
questioningly. "if you don't mean this, it's just making me feel like shit that this life you're describing isn't going to happen." rachel seemed almost offended. "for fucks sake! i've never been more serious about something in my life. what would it take to convince you?" chloe grew nervous. "bring it in" rachel understood immediately and they played out their overly complicated and intense handshake. and with that, they started packing.


End file.
